


Sting

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heroes are People Too, Hurt Atem, Hurt Yusei, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, but it's in the past not in this fic, it's just Super Angsty you guys, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Yusei's life hasn't been easy. A piece of it is bared to Atem.Sometimes you just have to do what you can, even if it's just being there.





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe Yusei doesn't have scars mmkay the dude's had a rough life. I don't just mean physical. This is basically one of my hcs for him
> 
> like i said, the non-con is implied and in the past, and no details are given beyond that it's implied it happened. Still, please take care of yourself if that's triggering.

"I'm sorry," Atem murmurs, "I took your side last night."

Yusei rubs his eyes. "It's alright."

Atem kisses him. His hand's caught sharply before he can cup Yusei's face. He pulls back, brow furrowed.

Yusei's thumb strokes his fingers. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?"

"Tired. But okay. Why?"

Neo Domino wakes in their silence, sun tapping on windows and―Yusei kisses Atem's fingers hard. Just windows. Everyone has windows now.

Atem tries pecking his forehead. Yusei starts relaxing until Atem trails towards his cheek. Yusei swallows Atem's confused noise, barely letting the "Are you hurt?" get past their teeth in a new, tighter kiss.

Then he's repeating, "I'm okay," and the bathroom door's closed.

After counting to ten, Atem knocks. "I don't think you are."

The sink turns on. Yusei's brushing his teeth. A good excuse to stall, and Atem doesn't like it. He knocks again, but Yusei still doesn't reply. He sighs and opens the door.

Yusei spits, wipes his mouth. The loose tank he's wearing shows the thin scars on his arms, aged like an old tattoo. They're slightly raised under Atem's fingers as he touches Yusei's upper arm.

Yusei tries to smile at him. "It's nothing."

"That means it's something." Atem reaches to cup Yusei's left cheek. Once again he's caught. "Did something happen to your face? I don't see anything."

"There's nothing  _to_ see," Yusei replies.

Atem knows Yusei―the less he speaks, the more he says. "Then it's not physical."

Yusei's expression tightens. "I said I'm tired."

"Tired of what?"

"Ah. I had a late night."

Atem searches his face. After a moment, his eyes flick to where Yusei still holds his hand. Slowly, he reaches for the other cheek. Yusei leans into his palm, putting on another smile.

"Your mark," Atem says firmly.

Yusei's smile drops. He pulls away, saying, "Nothing happened to it. You're acting like someone punched me."

"Nothing has to happen to it for it to hurt. That's what it is, isn't it? It's hurting. Yusei," Atem calls as Yusei brushes past, "I'm sorry for pushing you, but if―"

"You can't help," Yusei snaps. He stops and sighs, not turning to look at him. Softer, he says, "It just...stings, sometimes. That's all." There's a brief silence before he sighs again and curls into himself, crossing his arms and ducking his head. "There's nothing physically wrong. It's―"

"In your head," Atem says, "And some days, you feel like they're marking you all over again." He nods at Yusei's surprised look. "I was killed in my first life. The pain never really leaves me. Sometimes..." he laughs a little, "it's ridiculous, but sometimes I stand in a dark room and I'm terrified. I've wielded shadow magic, but I've battled it and lost before, and it stole everything I was."

He pulls Yusei close. "You're not alone."

Yusei squeezes his eyes shut. Cautiously, he unfolds his arms, but once he gets them around Atem, he clutches him tight.

"They beat me," he blurts, "I don't know how long. They beat me before they marked me and they beat me after. The head guard―" he takes a shaky breath. "He. He gave me the scars on my thighs."

Atem goes cold. "You said they were from overheating your bike's engine."

Yusei's shaking.

Atem holds him tighter and breathes until the shadows around them retreat to their corners. "You didn't deserve any of it. Yusei..." he swallows. He's always supposed to have something to say. "Oh, Yusei."

"I've had it for years," Yusei murmurs shakily, "It still stings. Every day it still stings."

"You haven't told the others, have you."

"I don't want to burden them. They'd see it every time they look at me."

"They'd look at you with more respect. You're here. Before the mark, after the mark, you  _survived,_ and now you're living." Atem presses his forehead against Yusei's neck. "That's why you sleep on the left side. I always touch your bare cheek."

Yusei doesn't answer.

Atem kisses his throat. "I'm here. I can't erase what's been done, but I'm here. I'm here."

"It's―it's bad today," Yusei whispers, "I don't know why."

"Okay. How about we get some ointment on it? It might help."

Yusei makes a quiet, choked sound. "Thank you."

"Don't. I'm helping you because I love you." Atem pulls back to kiss him. Yusei's eyes are red-rimmed. "Sit. I'm sure there's something in the medicine cabinet."

 

Yusei sits, hunched into himself, while Atem gently applies the ointment.

"Thank you," Atem says at length. "I know I pried, but you didn't have to share that with me. I'm glad you did."

Yusei sighs through his nose.

Atem wipes his finger with a tissue. He turns Yusei's head. "And when you're ready, please talk to someone else."

Yusei swallows. "I will if you will."

Atem's gut clenches. He suspects Yusei feels the same. They're both considered heroes. They shouldn't have problems like this, shouldn't need to think about therapy or waking up with silent screams.

But, he realizes with a jolt, heroes always need help. He's never won any wars alone. Distantly, he feels a phantom Puzzle around his neck.

Through finding courage in others, heroes find courage in themselves. Yugi didn't have confidence at the start, but he never lost that open heart. Even Jou learned to ask for help, and it only made him grow. Made him better.

Maybe one day, Yusei and Atem can be better too.

Atem smiles.

"It's a deal."

* * *

 _"Yes, it did exist, this everyday love,_ toujours l'amour,  _and it took the sting out of pain."  
_ __( __Nina George, _The Little French Bistro_ )

 


End file.
